Past mishaps are the futures treasures
by ParamoreRIOT
Summary: the doctor and bella had a daughter making kris half timelord and half human right nope thats wrong when edward saved bella in twilight he passed some of his venom into bella this make kris third timelord third human and third vampire not good at summerys
1. Chapter 1

Ok so Disclaimer as much as i want all these characters to belong to me only Kris does doctor who belongs to BBC and Twilight characters to Stephenie Meyer.

Summery- Basically the doctor and bella had a daughter so kris is timelord and human right wrong remember when edward bit bella he passed some of his venom into her. making kris third timelor third human and third vampire she is biologically the doctor and bella's but she does have some vampire in her so the doctor is dad bella mum and edward part daddy what will happen ?

DPOV- Doctor

EPOV- Edward

KPOV- Krissie, Tina , Kristina or Kris ( you choose what you want to know her as.)

REPOV- Renesmee or nessie ( again whatever you want to know her as )

JPOV- Jake

APOV- Alice Cullen

JAPOV- Jasper

EMPOV- Emmett

RPOV_ rosalie

CPOV- Carlisle

ESPOV- Esme

BPOV - Bella

DOPOV- Donna

MPOV- Martha

JHPOV - Jack Harkness

Chapter 1

KPOV

Hi my name is Kristina Smith. I am 14 year old. Most people call me Krissie or Tina but i really like it when people call me Kris. Kris just seems such a casual name and i like to think of myself as casual. I hate being to bold or noticed by people but i don't like being so unnoticed i'm almost invisible.

I would describe myself as kinda punky in a way but not like you know mohawks and pink hair with the peircing i just dont like wearing bright colours but not like black i mean i like wearing black jeans and some times tops but not all at the same time and the music i listen to i guess. i L-O-V-E paramore they are the best.

One sec my mum is calling me.

" Krisitina Maria Smith "

Uh oh i'm in trouble.

" yes mummy"

" Get down here now" she said this in a very menacing voice.

Now i am worried about 5 minutes ago she was very happy.

I hesitated at the top of the stairs. Maybe if i know why i'm in trouble then i can explain myself.

" one thing i ask that girl to do and she ignores me as usual" she said it sound like she was crying.

" Bella hon do not worry i'll tell her" Jake said

Jacob Black is my mum's sort of boyfriend he seems alot younger than my mum well he acts it but he looks around 30 which is ok as my mum is 32. Her name is Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan sort of Black and when i was younger i don't know why as she never told me but she would either refer to herself as Cullen or Smith. I am guessing this smith person is my dad ( note my last name)

I walked into the Kitchen.

Their eyes turned to me.

" sit down Kristina"

I did as i was told.

Mum started off a rant of how i was so selfish that i never helped out around the house and how i got everything i asked for which is true and maybe...

I exploded.

" yes mum i know that i am not the perfect daughter so why don't you just say it say it "

" yes you ain't the perfect daughter and i wish i had gotten rid of you"

I sat there stunned. Jake looked uncomfortable. Mum clasped a hand over her mouth.

" Kris i am so sor...)

" Don't just Don't" i was fighting tears.

I ran upstairs i heard jake telling mum to just leave me alone for a while.

I ran in my mum's room. I knew what i was looking for my mum's diary.

i was going to find out who my dad was and this Cullen person and see them.

Even if it killed me.

Chapter 2

DPOV ( doctor)

" so donna where to next ohh i know how about Barcalona noo i know the planet in the kolaberus cascade orrrr how about we go and see a concert maybe the Beatles or florence andddd your looking at me strangerly"

Donna was smirking whilst staring at me.

" i am staring at you because it is so good to see you acting normal i mean normal for you because you could never be normal. You are acting like your alright again"

I stared at her. She may be my best friend but she knew me to well.

" Me i'm always alright." i said grinning my normal crazy smile.

Donna rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Sure" she said." i let out a sigh of relief.

" Now doc tell me what is really wrong."

I sighed

" Donna can we just you know drop it "

" Doctor you now i would say yes but not today no 'cos if i am going to stay travelling with you i want my happy best friend back not you all miserable " she sighed.

I went and sat next to her on the captains chair.

" donna i am so sorry." that did it i cried sobbed and screamed.

" doctor tell me please what is wrong" she pleaded

So i told her.

" donna around 14 years ago i met a girl her names was isabella swan. she had just lost the love of her life the day before. i had lost rose as well so for me it was around 3 years ago for her its been 14. Anyway we were both heartbroken and we got to know each other. Anyway one day we got drunk but we both knew what we was doing and ended up well you know ermmm welll..."

" yes doctor i know what happened carry on." she coughed.

" yes well so we said our good byes after this was sad but we knew it was for the best. " i took a deep breath " but lately i have been getting signs of a timelord teenager who is around 14 and well do you know what i'm thinking."

Donna gasped.

" Doctor oh god you have to find her" she said

" so you don't mind"

"of course not don't be so stupid"

So there i was of to forks to find the my daughter and her mother.


	2. visious visions and doting dads

Ok so Disclaimer as much as i want all these characters to belong to me only Kris does doctor who belongs to BBC and Twilight characters to Stephenie Meyer.

Summery- Basically the doctor and bella had a daughter so kris is timelord and human right wrong remember when edward bit bella he passed some of his venom into her. making kris third timelor third human and third vampire she is biologically the doctor and bella's but she does have some vampire in her so the doctor is dad bella mum and edward part daddy what will happen ?

DPOV- Doctor

EPOV- Edward

KPOV- Krissie, Tina , Kristina or Kris ( you choose what you want to know her as.)

REPOV- Renesmee or nessie ( again whatever you want to know her as )

JPOV- Jake

APOV- Alice Cullen

JAPOV- Jasper

EMPOV- Emmett

RPOV_ rosalie

CPOV- Carlisle

ESPOV- Esme

BPOV - Bella

DOPOV- Donna

MPOV- Martha

JHPOV - Jack Harkness

Chapter 3

APOV ( alice)

Me and Jasper were once again left alone with Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett and Rose were on yet another honeymoon and Edward well we had hardly seen Edward in 14 years since he had left Bella. I still got the odd vision of Bella. She was with someone a tanned man who it was weird but up until 7 year ago i could never see visions of her.

"She has a daughter. Kristina maria Smith. I find this very weird as the girl is 14 which is around when Edward left. I can't believe she got over him so quickly. But what is even weirder is that the young girls last name and is not swan like Bella or Black like her boyfriend Jacob's. But as i looked closer into the vision she looks nothing like Jacob. Kristina is tall and lanky nothing like Bella she has Brown eyes but they are not Bella brown but she does inherit Bella's plae skin and blush as well a clumsiness." i revealed this with a small smile but jasper felt the sdness and hugged me.

Carlisle was about to reply when someone else did.

"So she moved on with her life" said a voice in montone.

" Edward" Esme ran in vampire speed and Edward hugged her.

I saw his body shaking and knew if he could he would be crying.

" It has been 14 years shall we move back to Forks but only Edward if you want to."

I looked at him. He sighed but nodded.

DOPOV ( donna)

We had just crash landed in forks. The TARDIS had gone into meltdown, nothing worked.

" Doctor whats wrong with her" i asked i gasped when the last light went out.

" i don't know" he said. He looked worried really worried.

" well here we are might as well find out if your daughter is here" i smiled and squeezed his hand. He gave a weak smile and squeezed back.

After walking around in cirlces we found out were miss Isabella Swan lived.

DPOV (doctor)

I knocked on the door.

A distraught Bella alot older than what i remebered but still beautiful opened the door.

She gasped when she saw me.

" John Smith" I cringed i forgot i told her a fake name.

' SLAP' suddenly my cheek was stinging.

" What was that for " i whimpered

" you left me just like he did you just got up and walked away as if you didn't have a care in the world" i frowned.

" we have a daughter you know" she said matter of factly

I nodded. Big mistake.

" YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW YET YOU STILL WALKED AWAY"

' SLAP'

" i am sorry"

" you better come in" she sighed.

The door closed leaving us all to talk.


	3. update x

Hi for all those reading i will update whenever i can its just i am on holiday

caravaning lol at coghurst hall so ya no i wanna enjoy it

update wenever i can get an internet connection but when i get home i will update every day xx

holly


	4. Confessions and Revelations

Ok so Disclaimer as much as i want all these characters to belong to me only Kris does doctor who belongs to BBC and Twilight characters to Stephenie Meyer.

Summery- Basically the doctor and bella had a daughter so kris is timelord and human right wrong remember when edward bit bella he passed some of his venom into her. making kris third timelord third human and third vampire she is biologically the doctor and bella's but she does have some vampire in her so the doctor is dad bella mum and edward part daddy what will happen ?

DPOV- Doctor

EPOV- Edward

KPOV- Krissie, Tina , Kristina or Kris ( you choose what you want to know her as.)

REPOV- Renesmee or nessie ( again whatever you want to know her as )

JPOV- Jake

APOV- Alice Cullen

JAPOV- Jasper

EMPOV- Emmett

RPOV_ rosalie

CPOV- Carlisle

ESPOV- Esme

BPOV - Bella

DOPOV- Donna

MPOV- Martha

JHPOV - Jack Harkness

songs that inspired this chapter ( not really i was just listening to 'em whilst writing it )

The automatic - is it a monster

The pretty reckless - you make me wanna die

B.O.B - nothing on you

Fugative - Crush

Fugative - Jimmy Choo

Black eyed peas - I gotta feeling

Paramore - That's what you get

Paramore - My number one

Paramore - Decode

Paramore - Throwing punches

Paramore - Brighter

Paramore - Brick by boring brick

Inna - Hot

Micheal Jackson - Bad

Professer Green ft Lily Allen - Just be good to green

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV ( Bella)**

I sat opposite the man i had not seen in over 14 years. He looked the same just as... Edward would and jacob did the first time i saw him before he stopped phasing. He looked the same as i remembered. Same brown eyes, warming yet intelligent but ancient. His eyes didn't belong on a face so young. He had his spiky brown hair in the same style he had when we first met. His skinny figure had looked like it had not gained any weight... maybe he was anorexic or bulimic. He wore the same suit, brown with blue pinstripes. Maybe he had no other clothes yet i distinctly remember him saying he travels alot so he must have some money.

" Bella we need to talk" i could tell he did not do this often as he looked very uncomfortable.

" yes i know but one second" he frowned

" JACOB BLACK" i called loudly i noted as John cringed.

" yeah yeah i'm coming" he walked in slowly muttering about never in 15 years being able to watch a game.

He lo0ked up and saw John and Donna at the table.

" Hello i'm Jacob as you probably aready know " he said this with a sideways glance at me.

" Jacob this is John and Donna Smith"

" NO NO NO" Donna exclaimed " WE are not married"

John was shaking his head fervently

" John is Kristins dad" i emphasized.

Jacob was shocked to say the least

**Chapter 5**

**Blackholes and Revelations ( title of chapter not song)**

**Same Songs as before**

**on with the story**

**DPOV ( doctor)**

" Bella and Jacob i have a revelation of sorts to confess" i shifted and gulped.

Jacob glared

" Carry on " Bella said elbowing Jacob in no way discreetly

" Ok well no time like the present... Anyway you may not believe me and i can understand why. My name is really the Doctor just the Doctor well thats he only name i can give you. I am a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey which was destroyed in a Time war it was massive it killed all of my kind and most of the daleks making me the last Timelord. I travel in time in what is called a TARDIS it stands for time and relative dimesions in space. It travels in space as well as time so for example i could go back in time to 1918 earth the end of the great war or i could go forward to when Mars in habitable in the year 3564796. Anyway Bella you know it has been 14 years for you since you last saw me it has only been 3 for me. I lost Rose 3 years ago. I can regenerate which is when i am dying i can change every cell in my body to stop me from dying which means my apperance changes me into a complete new man. I only found out about Kristin literally 2 hours ago when the TARDIS picked up reading of a 14 year old girl who was third timelord. But i don't know how she is only third timelord, third human and third something else."

Bella and Jacob sat there looking not even a bit surprised.

" why are you not calling me a liar or something worse hitting me or whatever not that i'm complaining."

" Jo...Doctor honestly me and Jacob have been through more that you could imagine."

" Try me " i smirked

" fine i'll tell you my story then you can hear Jacob's and comment"

" Doctor remember when we first met and i told you i had lost the love of my life." He nodded and i saw Jacob sigh at the ' Love of my life' comment. I squeezed his hand and he smiled.

" Well... Edward was not human in 1901 a man named Edward Mason was born. He lived his life but the spanish influenza hit and in 1917 Edward caught it he fought the battle and tried as hard as he could but in 1918 he was declared dead. But his body had simply disapeared. His doctor Carlisle Cullen had to. Then after over 90 years a family called the Cullens moved to forks one of which was Edward Cullen. I fell in love with him. He was mysterious and everything but he claimed he was adopted along with his adopted brother and sisters. Yet none of them were related yet they all had pale white skin and puplre shoulders under their eyes and golden eye colour. I got to know Edward and found out him and his family were not human they were vampires. Yet they were good still dangerous but good as they did not kill humand they drank animal blood and only animals in over popuated areas so no one would notice. One day we were all playing baseball and Alice his sister had a vision as some vampires have special gifts and Alice could see the future, Edward could read minds and Jasper who was Alice's Husband and soulmate was an empath hee could feel manipulate for example f you were sad he would feel it and make you happy. Anyway Alice's vision saw some nomads 3 of them. Nomads are vampires that drink human blood. Anyway Edward tried to get me way but there was not enough time. So the Cullens stalled and pretended i was a vampire but the wind blew and they smelt my scent. James one of the vampires was obsessed with my blood and started a hunt, anyway Edward saved me but James and bit me so my transformation was started Edward got there in time and sucked out the venom but he accidently entered some of his venom into me marking me as his and this warns off vampires near the area. It basically means i am protected. His father well adopted father Carlisle Cullen found this out, Carlisle is around 400 years old but looks like he is about 23 he spent years overcoming his thirst and not once has tried human blood he is infact a doctor and has saved so many lives but 1 year later Edward left and never returned." I realised Bella had tears running down her cheeks and Jacob pulled her in for a hug it was obvious she still loved him extremely she was absoulutely irrevocably still in love with this Edward Cullen.

Jacob released her.

" I guess it's my turn" he said

I nodded i was shocked about Bella's revelation i did not expect Jacobs to beat her ... but at least he was straight to the point.

" I'm a werewolf" he said

Donna gasped and i felt my eyebrows rise.

" well i stopped phasing because if i phase just once i stop aging and i would like to grow old with Bella." he finished

I was speechless and that is when Donna thought she should speak up.

" Ha you have made him speechless, i am loving this, i don't remember it being this quiet in months around him"

I glared at Donna.

Then it occured to me.

" I am soooo thick thick thick. I need a bigger head. Bella you said that Edward injected venom into you yes well that expains it Kristin is third timelord third human and third vampire." i nodded.

Bella gasped.

" Oh my god" she cried.

" I think i should meet my daughter Bella." i then said

Bella looked up and burst into tears

" you can't we had a arguement and she ran away leaving a note that she wanted to find her dad and Edward."

" Bells its ok i have the TAR... no no no it broke down but maybe i can get in there and link up some DNA of Kristins to the console and see if it can detect her."

" yes but how are we can get DNA if she is not here" i gave her a look that blatently said is it not obvious"

" her hairbrush bells, hair" Jacob said.

" oh" Bella blushed.

Bella ran upstairs and then before we knew it we wee on our way to Alaska.

**Chapter 6 **

**KPOV**

I was sitting on the sofa next to two vampires... two that did not want to drink my blood. Irina was on my right and Tanya on my left.

" ok young one we have invited you in refreshed you now there is no rush but you said you had some news and trust me i am definetly onew for gossip" Irina smiled

I took a deep breath " ok so do you know a mister Edward Cullen"

Tanya smiled " yes of course he is considered our cousin of sorts as we are the only other vampire family that shares our diet of not drinking human blood"

I smiled that was a start

" Ok well a miss Isabella Swan around 14 years ago was in love with him have you heard of her"

Kate walked in " ahhhh Bella the one that caused Edward so much pain"

I frowned, Kate noticed this.

" Do not fret young one, Bella's blood was very potent and it attracted Edward greatly and he had to try and fight it to keep her alive. He loved her greatly they fell in love and as Edward battled his thirst. Then some nomad vampires attacked, nomads young one are vampires that travel around constantly and only drink human blood. One attacked Bella and Edward saved her but he transferred some venom into her bloodstream marking her as his this means that she is protected and if a vampire who is intent on harm toward her goes near young Bella they instantly are warned off and are unable to get towards her or any of whom she cares for. It works better though if it is in the bloodstream as in it would work well on Bella and any children she has and grandchildren."

I gasped.

" Young one we have told you of their past now why do you know of vampires that is a very dangerous idea and to confront vampires is even worse."

" i'm errr well i am Bella's daughter"

Everyone stopped dead.

Suddenly Eleazer and Carmen gasped.

" Your my Bella's daughter" i turned around

" sorry introductions i am Edward Cullen and this is my family."


	5. Alaska and Heart attacks

Ok so Disclaimer as much as i want all these characters to belong to me only Kris does doctor who belongs to BBC and Twilight characters to Stephenie Meyer.

Summery- Basically the doctor and bella had a daughter so kris is timelord and human right wrong remember when edward bit bella he passed some of his venom into her. making kris third timelord third human and third vampire she is biologically the doctor and bella's but she does have some vampire in her so the doctor is dad bella mum and edward part daddy what will happen ?

DPOV- Doctor

EPOV- Edward

KPOV- Krissie, Tina , Kristina or Kris ( you choose what you want to know her as.)

REPOV- Renesmee or nessie ( again whatever you want to know her as )

JPOV- Jake

APOV- Alice Cullen

JAPOV- Jasper

EMPOV- Emmett

RPOV_ rosalie

CPOV- Carlisle

ESPOV- Esme

BPOV - Bella

DOPOV- Donna

MPOV- Martha

JHPOV - Jack Harkness

songs that inspired this chapter ( not really i was just listening to 'em whilst writing it )

The pretty reckless - you make me wanna die

Professer Green ft Lily Allen - Just be good to green

Fugative - Crush

**Chapter 6**

**and**

**EPOV **( Edward)

The girl looked up in total shock i could hear everyones mind repeating the same thing over and over.

_Bella has a daughter_

_Who is her father_

_She does not look like Jacob or Bella much._

Then Carlisle spoke up

" Hello i am Carlisle this is my wife Esme our son Emmett and his wife Rosalie here we have Jasper and his wife Alice and of course Edward"

The girl nodded

" errrr hi i am Kristin but i like to be called Kris more i hate my full name"

I chucked and Kris looked at me strangely

" What?"

" nothing it's if Bella was called by her full name she hated"

" oh" then she smiled and jumped on me

i was shocked

" i can't believe i found you " then suddenly she ddoubled over in pain

" ahhhhhh" suddenly all our heads shot up when the one heart beat we heard coming from her chest turned into two. She had 2 heart beats inside her. Then she passed out.

" Carlisle quick what do we do" Carlisle let go of Esme who was sobbing hysterically.

Within minutes we had her in a stable state.

Suddenly the doorbell went.

" Kris, Kristina" was all i heard and then we all ran down stairs.

Me and 11 other vampires all stared in shock

" Edward" Bella gasped and threw herself at me

"Bella, oh Bella it really is you" i squeezed her tightly and she squeezed me back.

Then ...

' CRUNCH'

I didn't feel anything it was only when Bella cried out in pain that i registered she had puched me and broke her hand in the process.

She screamed

" What happened Bella" i demanded

" You broke my hand" she accused

" NO you punched me" i argued

Suddenly i was knockd by a very strong force.

I looked up to see a giant wolf on top of me.

" JACOB" Bella gasped

This Jacob phased back and went outside.

" Wowwwww" The older man whistled.

" Bella who is your friend" Esme asked

" oh Cullens please meet the doctor he is Kristins father."

" hello" he grinned

I suddenly had a strong urge to punch this man.

Then I heard it

The double heartbeat

" What are you" i asked confused

" oh yeah you have super hearing thing don't ya yeah well anyway i'm a timelord from the planet gallifrey and i am 906 years old i am something you could class as a alien." he smiled

I glanced at Bella, she just shrugged

" Ok so Kris where is she" he looked around expectantly

" ermm well she passed out we tokk her upstairs and Carlisle got her in a stable condtion" Alice said

" Thank you" the 'Doctor' said to Carlisle and Carlisle just nodded.

Bella began to walk upstairs but i pulled her back

" We need to talk" i exclaimed


	6. Answers and Happy endings

Ok so Disclaimer as much as i want all these characters to belong to me only Kris does doctor who belongs to BBC and Twilight characters to Stephenie Meyer.

Summery- Basically the doctor and bella had a daughter so kris is timelord and human right wrong remember when edward bit bella he passed some of his venom into her. making kris third timelord third human and third vampire she is biologically the doctor and bella's but she does have some vampire in her so the doctor is dad bella mum and edward part daddy what will happen ?

DPOV- Doctor

EPOV- Edward

KPOV- Krissie, Tina , Kristina or Kris ( you choose what you want to know her as.)

REPOV- Renesmee or nessie ( again whatever you want to know her as )

JPOV- Jake

APOV- Alice Cullen

JAPOV- Jasper

EMPOV- Emmett

RPOV_ rosalie

CPOV- Carlisle

ESPOV- Esme

BPOV - Bella

DOPOV- Donna

MPOV- Martha

JHPOV - Jack Harkness

songs that inspired this chapter ( not really i was just listening to 'em whilst writing it )

The pretty reckless - you make me wanna die

Professer Green ft Lily Allen - Just be good to green

Fugative - Crush

**Chapter 7**

**Kpov ( Kris)**

I awoke to find myself in a bright room filled with white lights and a life support machine attached to me. I looked over at the life support machine and saw it was monitering 2 hearts. Oh someone else must be in here with me, i must be in a hospital. Oh god what happened.

Suddenly I heard the machine start beeping wildly.

" Shhh Krissie hush your ok" I looked up to see a man in a brown suit with these stupid glasses on. He looked like me in a way he has the same colour eyes as me and had my hair colour.

" I'm the Doctor" he smiled

" Where am i " i groaned trying to sit up he helped me.

" you are in the Denali's house, Carlisle set up the machine"

" Why are you here" I asked

" I came with your mother to find you"

" Why" I wanted to know who he was and why he was looking for me and how he knew me.

" errr well i'm kinda your errr father" he said

I was expecting this

" So why are you here now" i demanded

" Because i only just found out about you" He answered softly

" Oh" then i did something i had only done twice in my life. I cried, my... dad took me i for a hug and rocked me until i stopped crying. He placed a kiss on my head and took my face in his hands.

" i will be downstairs you come down when your ready and we will explain whats happened." he placed one more kiss on my forehead and walked off quietly.

Chapter 8

BPOV

I looked out at the Denali's front garden. Laced in snow it was beautiful.

I felt Edward behind me.

" I'm sorry" he said

" What for, you never loved me you never could : I'm Human; boring; plain; weak and ugly compared to female vampires. It never made sense. " I swallowed to stop myself crying.

I turned to Edward he looked angry.

" Don't ever, ever talk about yourself like that you everything but those things the total opposite. I love you i left because as a vampire i attract trouble."

" Don't lie to me Edward" I was angry now. " I am 32 i am look old enough to be your mother now so thanks to your selfish mistake we cannot be together. If you stayed we could have lived happily for eternity." I yelled.

He cringed.

" Yeah i know you don't think i know about that i wished i had not left 14 years ago i have been so lonely Bella. Carlisle and Emmett have had to stop me going to the Volturi umtempth times. But if i had stayed then you would never have met the Doctor and got Kristen, she is something i cannot give you. Something i know Rosalie has wished for since she was young, something Esme got but lost and something Alice never got the chance to have. I do not want to kill you Isabella i love you to much to do that" he sobbed sincerly.

" Really" I questioned

He cocked his head.

" Really" then he strode forward took me head in his hands and kissed me.

" Awwwww" Alice cried.

" Alice what do you want" Edward growled.

" Wellllll darling brother i would like to tell my sister that her daughter is awake ans she wants answers" I gulped and Edward hugged me harder.

" well time to face the music"

Chapter 8

KPOV

I sat in between my dad ( wow thats weird) and Alice.

Wait... Alice how did she get back so fast.

Mum and Edward walked in hand in hand. Mu mum only looked a couple of years older than Edward like Carlisle and Esme.

Jacob had left long ago i learned that he knew my mum had never loved him so there was no point in him sticking around.

" Ok where do you want to start Kris" Mum smiled.

" Well first my dad" I looked over at the doctor who smiled meakly and some what guiltily back.

" Ok me and your dad met when Edward left me , he helped me get over the heartache and all that. Anyway months later we sort of dated. But it didn't last long and your father left and we both thought for the best. Not knowing about you honey."

" Ok, Dad what are you because i know mum's human but i don't know about you and i have to hearts"

" Ok Kris i am a timelord and alien, I am 906 and am in my 10th incarnation. I travel in time and space in a tardis. Its a blue police box from the 1960's and is bigger on the inside. I travel around saving civilisations ans different species. I am the last of my kind well until now sort of my planet burnt in a time war against my greatest enemy the daleks." He grinned.

" any questions" i looked at my mum and she confirmed it was true.

" Ok so i am half human and half timelord right"

" errr wrong no your third human third timelord and third errrr vampire" everyone looked at dad.

" well when Edward saved your mum's life he bit her to suck James venom out of her. He passed some of his venom into her bloodstream protecting her. The venom was passed into you protecting you from other vampires" Dad said.

" Cool" I grinned

Chapter 9

Epilouge

Dear Diary

1o years later im living with my mum and Edward and his family.

We found out other discoveries such as the venom had stopped my mum from ageing when she was 20 which she was glad about and i had stopped aging at 16. Mum was now a vampire and had had a baby which we thought was impossible just before she was turned. Her name is Renesmee. My dad still visits once a month but i havn't seen him in 1o months so when he does finally get the right time to take me on an adventure i have a tiny reason to be spoilt.

The volturi the royal family of vampire had visited to see if me and nessie were trouble. Oh yeah and Jake came back just to fall in love with nessie which if weird but kind of acceptable and he cant help it. I found my mate his name is Michael he joined the coven about 7 years ago dad sort of accepted him but you know it aint always easy.

Oh wait i hear dad be back soon

Love Kris

Dad was waiting in time for his 'monthly' visit.

" Kris im here to whisk you away on a magical adventure" I glared at him.

" Dad your late" I hissed.

" What a day or a week" he bowed his head.

" 1o months" I answered silent tears running down my cheeks.

" Oh kris i am so sorry you know what im like cmon ill make it up to you we'll go and see new earth and ill buy you a ice cream and we will picnic on apple grass." I giggled he new i had loved that last time.

" fine" i stepped through the doors of the TARDIS and closed them behind me having to my family as the ship me and my father vanished on yet another adventure.

**Sorry its finished im watching England vs Algeria and world cup GCSES i just cant find the time sorry write a new one soon oh and my story Donna meet the cullens is up for adoption.**


End file.
